


falling over me like stars

by pensivebanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, ranging from unrequited love to established relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensivebanana/pseuds/pensivebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa always looks at him like he’s trying to stop himself from doing something, which, Ushijima thinks, is rather funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a collection of tiny tiny one shots
> 
> the title is from a Richard Siken poem:
> 
> “Makes a cathedral, him pressing against  
> me, his lips at my neck, and yes, I do believe  
> his mouth is heaven, his kisses falling over me  
> like stars.”  
> — excerpt of Saying Your Names

Ushijima is warm, and heavy, and it’s delicious, feeling the heat of his skin, his chest pressed against Oikawa’s. But his hip is aligned right above Oikawa’s bladder. Perhaps he’d had too much water before falling asleep, but he couldn’t help it. Ushijima had worn him out.

He disentangles himself from Ushijima’s hold easily enough, and shivers at the flash of cold air against his body when he climbs out of the bed. He glances out the window and he can see the moon, high and full. Ushijima’s slow breaths behind him replace the sound of wind slipping through the grass.

In the dark, he can’t see much, but he feels cloth beneath his toes and reaches down to swipe up whatever it is. With a bit of fumbling, he can make out that it’s a jacket, not pants, and throws it on. 

Through the hallway he feels his way to the bathroom, one hand on the wall. The heat of the jacket soaks into his skin and he keeps all the lights off. He’d like to stay in this haze for a bit longer. 

He doesn't even turn the lights on to wash his hands, too sleepy and aching with bite marks and bruises. 

When he comes back, Ushijima’s slow, deep, wind-breath has changed. Oikawa walks to the end of the bed and hears Ushijima shifting on the mattress before the lamp flashes on. 

“Really, Ushiwaka, you didn’t need to turn it on. Who did you think it would be, a naked robber?” Oikawa squints hard against the glare of the lamp, one hand raised to protect his eyes. 

Ushijima doesn’t reply, and Oikawa sighs. His hand lowers, and his eyes adjust, darkness folding back into his sight, softening the brightness. Ushijima is staring, dark eyes fixed on his chest. His mouth is flat, but not frowning. 

Oikawa lowers his arm completely and catches a flash of purple.

“You look good.” Ushijima says.

“I always do.” Oikawa's answer comes before he can even consider it, it's too easy to be this special brand of combative-confident around Ushijima. He pulls the zipper down, tugging at the end.

“You should wear that more often.” 

Oikawa shrugs off the jacket, leans one knee on the bed before tossing the Shiratorizawa colors back to the floor.

“I think I look better like this.” He flashes a grin at Ushijima, and the sharp shadows on his face don’t move. Oikawa lifts his other knee onto the bed, crawls forward to lie down again, tries not to think of himself in purple and white, Shiratorizawa spelled out on his back, trophies in his hands. 

“It’s like you said, you always look good.”

“God, shut up.” 

And he does. And Oikawa kisses him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to ushijima, my tall and meaty son! i love you :* keep eating that rice and meat, grow big and strong.

Ushijima is not a particularly jumpy or nervous person. 

Tendou often complains that he's no fun when it comes to watching horror movies, and Goshiki seemed disappointed at his reaction today when they surprised him with gifts and ice cream at practice. 

It didn't help that Reon was telling him to "be nice" all day leading up to practice, and Tendou kept making that funny expression where he wiggled his brows.

Ushijima's reflecting on this as he tries to carry the presents his mother gave him into his room, fumbling with hands full of bags and a loose doorknob.

He's hard to surprise, but he can't help the shocked gasp when he hears "Happy Birthday" whispered right against his left ear. It's not hard to recognize the laugh that come after. 

"Did my mother let you into my room?" 

"Don't be silly Ushiwaka, I snuck in through the window, like always."

Neither of them have moved to turn the lights on yet, but even in the dark Ushijima can make out the halo of Oikawa's curls, the shine on his smiling cheek, light seeping in from the bedroom window. 

"So, what did you get for your birthday?"

At this, Ushijima remembers the bags he's holding and goes to set them on the foot of his bed.

"New sneakers, books, some cake -"

"No cake left over for me?"

Ushijima glances up, his eyes still adjusting, and he can see more of the grin on Oikawas face, the finger twisting the string of his hoodie. 

"I can go get some from the fridge if you want."

Oikawa shakes his head, teeth biting down on the bottom of his smile. 

There's a beat of silence, car lights beam through his room and disappear again.

"Did you bring me anything for my birthday?"

Oikawa clicks his teeth and moves in close, hand smacking Ushijima's shoulder and knees brushing up against his.

"I'm here, isn't that enough of a present? What if your mom saw me climbing that tree? It's bound to happen one of these days."

Ushijima leans in, the tip of his nose bumping with Oikawa's. 

"It's a very good present, I am happy."

Their lips press together with a little too much pressure, both of them too eager to kiss, and Ushijima thinks in the back of his mind that he'd like for them both to leave with bruised mouths. 

Oikawa hums when he pulls back. 

"Because it's your birthday, after all, I think I'll let you have another one. For good luck."

Oikawa presses another kiss to his mouth, then drags his short nails along Ushijima's side. He presses more and more kisses, and presses Ushijima himself into the mattress, and Ushijima thinks this will be a very lucky year indeed. 

Oikawas face is warm, and his hands are warm, and the smile against Ushijima's jaw is warm with his breath. 

They press velvety "Happy Birthday"s and "Thank you"s against each others faces and throats.

Oikawa jumps when they accidentally kick Ushijima's gifts off the bed, this time Ushijima laughs.


End file.
